


fluff

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Daisy the service dog (OC), Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pets, both in content and literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace's dog helps Law during a stressful week.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellmewhatyousee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/gifts).



> The only context needed is that Ace has a service dog named Daisy, an OC created by me and ao3 user [tellmewhatyousee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee)!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [also on tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/post/644870265189302272/or-even-daisy-thatd-be-cute-and-good)

Law had been having a rough week. It’d started when he spilled coffee on his new shirt Monday morning, leading into an incredibly high workload at the hospital for the next few days. His sleep schedule was barely there, and he was given a day off on Saturday for the safety of both him and the patients.

His lovely boyfriend, Ace, ordered some sushi for the both of them, set up a nice bath with lots of candles and a bath bomb, and gave Law some comfy pajamas to change into. Daisy, of course, was a big help. She followed behind Ace and watched in approval.

When the two settled down on the couch for a movie night, Daisy was staring up at Law. She could tell there was something wrong.

“What is it, girlie?” Ace asked as he patted his thigh. “You can come up, it’s okay.”

Daisy hopped up onto the couch, but instead of sitting by Ace, she made herself comfortable in Law’s lap. 

Law was pleasantly surprised and decided to accept his fluffy fate by wrapping his arms around the marshmallow. His face had been fully consumed by the fur, but he was okay with that.


End file.
